Part of the Family
by LittleBittyGibblet
Summary: Lori wonders if she a part of the team family, and Steve confirms it. McWeston! I love 'em! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Set after "Pahele".

Auhtor's note: I thought I'd do something like this. I had an idea and I sat in front of my computer, and this happened. I hope you enjoy. REVIEW PLZ!

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HAWAII FIVE-0 OR ANY OF IT'S PLOTS OR STORY LINES. I DO, HOWEVER OWN MY PLOTS AND STORY LINES. I WRITE FOR FUN AND ENTERTAINMENT.

ENJOY! :D

Lori Weston was sitting in her office thinking like she normally does. Her being a profiler, she blends into the background and observes. She can tell what a person is doing, or about to do. She's not a physic or anything, she's just always been good at reading people, and she got trained even further to be better at it and get a job doing something she knew she was good at. Noting how she blended into the background, she thought about the team. She thought about how much they didn't trust her. She thought about how much pain Jenna's betrayal caused them. She thought about the time that Steve was in trouble. Need to narrow that down a little bit don't I? The time when Wo Fat had him in his evil clutches. She thought about how she'd hugged him. She realized that she shouldn't hug any of them anymore, unless they approch her. She did good when that car exploded. She didn't approch him, but she had to ask him if he was ok. And when she did, he patted her arm, and nodded his head. then she started to think about that terrible case with all those children's lives at stake. Not to mention the adults who were involved. But at the word "children" or "child", cops start to lose a nerve. Especailly the ones that have kids. It was a hard case and it had stressed everybody out. Especailly Steve for some reason. Steve. Maybe it was that the little kids reminded him of his younger sister? Or Gracie even? She knew it'd be hard on Danny of course, but Steve? She guessed that he was just being the crazy Navy SEAL man with a big heart that he was. The case was also hard on her. She knew that people were sick, but how much more sick could you get holding a bus full of kids hostage? For drugs?

She also thought about what happened after they'd found the kids. They all piled in the bus and headed to the school where the kids parents were waiting anxiously. Steve, of couse, drove the bus there and pulled in with a smile. A smile that would make people ride the bus just to see it. When they got there, they all climbed out and had a touching reunion with their familys. Family. The Five-0 family. Something Lori never thought that she'd be a part of. That really upset her. She wanted to be apart of their family. She liked everybody. She only wished that they'd like her back.

Lori also thought about what happened when she saw Chin. He nodded his head at her at her as if to say "Good job". She nodded her head back as if to say "You too" and gave him a faint smile. Then she turned her head and saw Steve standing there. Her smile grew noticeabely wider. He rubbed her back and mouthed "Good job". They'd all done a good job on the case. Lori knew that he meant good job on the case and good job on standing up to the govener. She nodded at him and smiled. When she turned away he took his hand from her back. Lori decided that that was good. Let them approch you with the physical contanct. Don't touch them.

When Lori Weston would sit at her desk and think, she'd think about absolutly everything. But the thing that she didn't want to think about was that withen the short time she'd been with the team, she'd been saved twice. Both by Steve, of course. She hated it. She was good at fighting, so why did Steve have to keep saving her in the field? But this time, Steve surely saved her life. She could tell the the girl was just about to pull the trigger when Steve did first. She didn't even get a chance to thank him. She'd have to do that later. She was pulled away from her thoughts by a light knock on her door. Well, she wasn't pulled away from them comepletely. She was still staring off into space.

"Hey. Lori, you ok?" She heard a voice ask. Reconizing the voice, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the person at the door.

"Hi, Steve. Yeah, I'm fine. What brings you to my office?" Lori asked him as she shifted in her chair.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk. You gotta minute?" Uh-oh. That's not good.

"Um, yeah. Sure. What do you need?" Lori asked motioning him to sit on her couch. Steve closed the door as Lori walked over to the couch, and then he went to join her. He sat down so close to Lori that if one of them moved the slightest inch, they'd be touching.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, Steve?" Lori asked.

"I just wanted to talk about whatever you were thinking about." Steve answered.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"I mean, it looks like you were thinking about something important. I stood there for a minute watching you, and you didn't even notice. So, spill." Steve said scooting the slightest bit closer to her. Now their hips were touching. Lori felt herself growing warmer. She didn't know if it was because they were sitting so close and touching, or if it was that he was watching her think and he wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Oh, um, I-" she stuttered as she looked down at her hands she began playing with.

"Lori, c'mon. It couldn't be that bad." Steve said. There was no way that he could possibly scoot closer to her. So he just kinda leaned in a little. That made the profiler a little nervous, and not so in the background. More like the center of attention. She hated being the center of attention. She'd rather just do what she did best. Blend in.

"I'm sorry." she blurted. She looked up from playing with her hands at a confused Steve.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean, you've saved my butt two times in one month. I'm probably an unwanted burden to you." Lori said, and then quickly looked back down at her hands.

"You're not a burden. What makes you think that?" Steve asked.

"Because, you keep on having to save me, and one of your own betrayed you, and I'm basicailly the goveners pet." Lori blurted.

"I save you because that what teammates, friends, families do for each other. Jenna has nothing to do with you. And, you stood up to the govener, remember? If you were the govener's pet, you wouldn't have done that." Steve answered.

"How do you know I wasn't acting?" Lori asked.

"Because you suck at acting." Steve joked.

"Ha ha." Lori said. "And, wait, family? I'm part of that?"

Steve gave Lori a funny look, and then leaned it closer. "Of course you are."  
>This action sent a chill down Lori's back.<p>

"Really?" she breathed.

"Really." he confirmed, and then gave her a big smile. She smiled back at him.

"So, is that all what you were thinking about?" Steve asked. She was hoping he'd forgotten. She decided she might as well tell him some of the stuff. Not all of it, but some.

"No. I was also thinking about the time that Wo Fat, well, you know, took you. I was thinking about my reaction to you when you came back. You know, when I hugged you? I was thinking that I shouldn't do that anymore. That I should let you guys approch me for the physical contact. I don't want to bother any of you or make things awkward. Oh, and thank you." Lori rushed out. Steve processed what she was saying.

"But it was ok. I'm glad you hugged me. It showed me that you really do care." Steve declared after a minute of processing it. "And as for that whole 'wait for us to approch you' thing is stupid, Lori. We're all a family. Hug us if you want." Steve finished. "Oh, and thank you for what?"  
>Lori sat there. "Ok. And for saving me." she said. Steve sighed as rolled his eyes. He was hoping that she'd hug him then. Guess he'd have to 'approch her'.<p>

Steve stood up, and Lori followed. They were facing each other and Steve said "I'd do it again." as he pulled Lori in for a hug. She tensed up for a second and then she relaxed when Steve started to rub her back like he'd done earlier at the school. She closed her eyes as she put her arms around him and rested the side of her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. They hugged for while.

They were still in that position when Danny walked by Lori's office to go home. It'd been a long day and he wanted to go home and see his little monkey. He'd been thinking about Gacie as soon as they'd gotten the case. He saw them hugging out of the corner of his eye, and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head and saw them hugging. He automatically wondered what was going on, but decided not to jump to conclusions. Instead, he pulled out his phone and took a picture or two. When he was done, he continued to head home. He'd defainatly be asking Steve about this later when he brought little Gracie over to visit.

About a minute after Danny left, they broke apart.  
>"Lori. I'm gonna tell you something. And I'm only gonna say it once, so listen up." Steve smiled.<p>

"I'm listening." Lori smiled back,

"I like you, and your hugs, and you need to hug me more often."

With that, Lori pulled Steve into another hug. "Ditto." 


	2. Chapter 2

After Steve and Lori finished hugging, they said good-bye, and parted their ways.  
>After Steve got home, he headed straight for his living room. He took off his gun and badge, and set them on his slightly cluddered coffee table in front of his couch. He grabbed the TV remote and sat down on the couch. He turned his Tv on to a news show and sighed. He wasn't really paying any attention to the news because he zoned out thinking.<p>He thought about how Lori thought that they didn't trust her. He wondered why she thought that way. Of course, he understood that she was introduced to the team at a bad time. Kono was being investigated, and Jenna was a mole yet to be discovered. And then he went away to help Jenna, and got kidnapped. He was hurt physically and emotionally, and he needed a hug. So he was glad when Lori hugged him. He was a little shocked that she did though. He didn't exspect that from her, so he was caught off gaurd. He couldn't believe she thought she shouldn't hug them. Sure there was still more trust that needed to be built, but she was well on her way to becoming part of the family.<p>

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a hard knock on his door.

"Steven! I know you're in there!" Danny yelled through the door and knocked again.

Steve thought he must've been pretty deep into thought because Danny's comotion hadn't even made him blink. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Hey." Steve said.

"What wre you doing in there? I've been standing here for a bit." Danny said.

"Judging by the dent in my door, you were doing more then standing." Steve smiled as her looked down and saw Grace standing there.

"Hey, Grace!" Steve smiled as he bent down to hug her.

"Hi, uncle Steve!" she said as she hugged him back.

"I was afraid Danno was about to knock down the door." Grace whispeared quietly into Steve's ear.

"He probably would've if I didn't come when I did." STeve said smiling up at Danny.

"I probably would've what?" Danny asked.

"Broke down uncle Steve's door." Grace said and looked up at her dad.

"Well, at least I didn't blow it up with a grenade. Or knock it down with a motercycle." Danny said looking at Steve.

"Have you done that before, Daddy?" Grace asked.

"No, but your uncle Steve has." Danny said looking at Steve.

"Really?" Grace said looking back at Steve.

"Well." Steve said as he rose back to his normal hieght. "I might've."

Grace's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Well, can we come in, Steven?" Danny asked.

"Of course, Daniel." Steve motioned them inside his home.

They made their way to Steve's living room, and the news was still on.  
>"Is this what kept you from coming to the door? The news? How interesting was what they were talking about, Steven?" Danny asked as he sat down on the couch. Steve sat down beside him, and Grace jumped inbetween them.<p>

"No. I was just thinking." Steve answered as he put his arm around Grace.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"About things." Steve answered.

"About today things?" Danny asked.

"You could say that." Steve said as he tightened his grip of Grace ever so slightly.

"Ok." Danny said unsatisfied.

"Hey, monkey? Don't you think that you should go and wash up from school?" Danny asked.

"Sure, Danno." Steve released her, and Grace shot up and left the room.

"Don't run!" Danny called after her.

"Ok!" she answered.

"Ok." Danny said.

"Ok, what?" Steve asked.

"Ok, I wanna talk about what happened in here. And did it, by chance, have anything to do with what happened back at Lori's office?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to draw out a picture for you Steven? Ok. It took forever for you to open the door, and the news isn't interesting, so you must've been thinking about something. Then I saw you and Lori hugging each other, and from the looks of it, it looked like you two of you had been hugging for a while with no sign of stopping, so, I figured that you were thinking about that. Correct me if I'm wrong." Danny pieced the puzzle together.

Steve just looked at him. Danny sighed and pulled out his phone and pulled up the pictures. He scrolled to the picture of Lori and Steve hugging and then looked at Steve. "What happened?"

"Um. I-" Steve got interrupted by Grace walking into the room.

"Hey, Gracie!" Steve said as Grace sat back down inbetween them.

"What's that?" Gace asked refurring to the picture on Danny's cell phone.

"Oh, it's nothing pumpkin." Danny said as he put the phone away.

"It looked like uncle Steve hugging somebody." Grace said.

"I was hugging somebody, Gracie." Steve said smiling down at her.

"He was hugging our co-worker, Lori." Danny said.

Lori hadn't yet earned the "aunt Lori" title. Steve began to realize what Lori was talking about. He instantly felt bad for her.

"Then why do you have a picture of them hugging, Danno?" Grace sked.

"Yeah. Why do you, Danno?" Steve asked just as Grace had.

"Because I wanted to ask him a question." Danny answered.

"Oh." Grace said, unsatisfied. She wanted to talk about this further, but the look in her dad's eyes made her not push any farther.

Just then, Steve's phone rang. He reached for his phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?" He asked. Danny couldn't tell who it was, but he figured it was someone important to him, judging by the way he stiffened up.

"Hey. Are you ok?" He paused to let the other person speak.

"Ok, well, Danny and Gracie are over, but if you want to you can come over." He paused again.

"No, no, no. I'm sure they won't mind. Come on over." Danny rased his eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure." Steve stifled laugh.

"Ok, we'll see you in a few." Steve paused.

"Ok, ok, bye." Steve smiled as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Danny asked as Steve set the phone down.

"That was Lori." Steve answered. Danny had been right about his observation of the person being important to him. "She wanted to come over. Something about a file? I don't know." Steve leaned back against his couch.

"Ok, and she was worried bout coming over because we were here?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. She feels s if we don't trust her." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hmm." Danny wondered. Then he looked down at his watch and then at Grace. Grace smiled.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Gracie's favorite cartoon is about to come on."

"Ok, well here's the remote, Gracie." Steve smiled as he handed Grace the remote.

TThey turned on the cartoon and giggled along with Gracie everynow and then and talked to the TV. Steve kept glancing at the clock and then the door waiting for Lori to come, and Danny would watch him do this nd shake his head. She was definatly important to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lori hadn't stopped thinking about him since she left the office. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him this much, but she couldn't help it. She loved the way she felt in his arms. She loved the way he smelled. She loved the way he said her name. She thinks it's cute.

She was sitting on her couch thinking about him, when she found herself picking up the phone, and dialing his number.

"Whoa!" she stopped herself right before she pressed the "call" button. "I can't just call him, and ask if I can come over. That'd be weird." She told herself. She looked around, and spotted some papers that needed Steve's signature. She smiled and pressed the "call" button. It rung a couple times. She was begining to think that he was busy. It rung one more time and then he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, this is Lori." she answered.

"Hey. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just have some papers that I forgot to ask you to sign." she said quickly.

"Ok, well, Danny and Gracie are over, but if you want to you can come over." he said.

"Oh, well, um, I'll just get your sidnature tomorrow. No biggie." she was about to hang up the phone, when Steve stopped her.

"No, no, no. I'm sure they won't mind. Come on over." It almost sounded like Steve was begging her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Steve assured her.

"Ok. I'll come." Lori gave up.

"Ok, we'll see you in a few." Steve said.

"Yeah, ok. Bye, Steve." Lori said.

"Ok, ok, bye." Steve hung up.

Lori hung up the phone, and then wondered if it was a good idea to go over there. "Oh, well. Too late now." She told herself, and got up off of her couch. She grabbed the papers and her purse, and walked out the door. She got in her car, and taking a deep breath, she put the car in drive. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lori pulled up in her car and saw that Danny's car was still there. She took a deep breath and then got out of the car. She walked up to Steve's door and knocked. She took another deep breath. She couldn't remember being this nervous in her life. While she waited, she messed with the strap on her purse. When the door finally opened, she was greeted by a smiling Steve.

"Hey." His smile grew slightly bigger.

"Hey." She smiled back at him.

"Come on in." He continued to smile as he motioned her into his home. She smiled and stepped in.

Steve put his hand on her back to guide her into his living room. Although she could already tell where it was from the noice. They walked into the living room, and found out what the source of the noice was. Danny was tickling Grace on the couch.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace giggled. "Help!"

"I'm coming!" Steve laughed. "You are too." Steve grabbed Lori by the wrist. When Steve grabbed her by this wrist, most of his hand was on her hand, making it look like they were holding hands.

"What?" Lori smiled as he dragged her to the two on the couch.

When they got to the couch, Steve lightly pushed Danny away from Grace. Grace shot up and ran around the couch, and behind Lori. Lori smiled down at her and then bent over to whisper something in her ear. Grace's face lit up and she nodded her head. Grace ran around to the couch and stood beside Danny. Lori turned to face Steve and smiled. Steve looked over at Danny a little worried. Danny shrugged his shoulders, and motioned at the two as he mouthed "Females."

While Steve wasn't paying attention to what Lori was doing, she pushed him on the couch in front of Grace. Grace giggled and started to tickle him.

"Is...that...how...you...treat...some...one...that...saved...you...from...being...tickled?" Steve asked between laughs.

Grace stopped, and turned toward Danny. While Steve was watching Grace tickle Danny, he didn't notice Lori sneaking up on him. He turned around just too late.

Lori lunged for him, and started to tickle his stomach. He laughed and he reached out to tickle her. She laughed, and started to fight against him. He rolled off the couch and pinned her to the floor. She tried to fight the Navy SEAL, but it was no use. He was too strong. She looked up at Grace, and Grace immediately took action. Grace stopped tickling Danny and used the couch as a diving board. She jumped off of the couch onto Steve's back like a little monkey. Steve stopped tickling Lori, and was playfully fighting Grace away.

"Ah!" Steve laughed. "Danno, a little help over here please!"

"Danny jumped off of the couch, and started to tickle Grace on Steve's back. Lorri snuck out from under Steve.

"Oh, no you don't Danny! You're not taking out my little helper!" Lori joked as she pushed Danny away from Grace. Danny smiled and playfully threw his hands up in defeat. Steve wouldn't give up so easily. He was determined to fight back.

Grace dropped from Steve's back and landed beside Lori. Steve quickly grabbed Lori by the waist, and turned her around to face put one of his hands on her back, holding her close to him. To make sure that she was sucure, he tighted his grip on her. He used his other hand to tickle her stomach. She was helpless. She couldn't do anything to get away without seriously hurting Steve. She could get away if she wanted to , but she didn't. Instead, she leaned into him, knocking him off balence. He fell backward, and she landed on top of him. He stopped tickling her, and looked up at her. She looked down at him. They stared at each other. Their faces were inches apart. They kept sneaking glances at each others lips.

Grace broke the moment, thankfully (because they didn't realize that Danny was watching them, and if they went any further, Danny would have a field day. He already would, really). She jumped to the floor beside Steve, and started to tickle his side. Steve broke the gaze with Lori and looked over at Grace. He was kinda stuck under Lori, so he couldn't really fight back against Grace. Lori smiled down at him. She thought he looked cute when he laughed like that. She started to tickle him too. Danny walked over to the other side of Steve and started to tickle that side of him.

"Danny? What...are...you...doing? I...thought...we...were...a...team!" Steve said between laughs.

Danny smiled. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Steve fought back, and they tickled harder. They finally stopped when Steve was almost out of breath.

Danny and Grace got up from his sides and walked back over to the couch. Lori slowly got up from Steve's chest. When she stood up, she held out her hand to help him up. Steve sat up and grabbed her hand. He pushed himself off of the floor, while she pulled him off of the floor. When he stood up, she reluctantly let go of his hand. It took him a little bit longer to let go. But you'd have to really be watching to have caught it. Dany caught it. So did Grace. They watched this hold encounter from the couch. Grace looked up and her father.

"We need to half more tickle war over her at Uncle Steve's house with...Ms. Lori."

"Yeah. Before we leave, we're gonna have to start one up between the two of them." Danny smiled. "And you can call her Aunt Lori. She's part of the team now, which makes her family, also. You understand monkey? No more 'ms.' Kay?" Danny smiled.

Grace smiled and nodded her head. "I understand, Danno."

"Good." Danny smiled don at his daughter.

"You understand what?" Steve asked. Steve and Lori had made their way back to the couch. Lori would've asked, but she didn't feel that it was her place.

"I was just telling her to call Lori 'Aunt Lori' instead of 'Ms. Lori'. She's part of 5-0, so she part of the family." Danny said.

Lori looked over at Steve.

"See. I'm not the only one that thinks of you as family." Steve whisperd as he playfully nugged Lori in the ribs. She smiled at him. While Lori wasn't paying attention to anybody but Steve, Grace grabbed Lori by the wrist and pulled her down beside her on the couch.

"What? You like Aunt Lori better than Uncle Steve?" Steve asked with a smile as he sat down on the couch next to Lori. He sat next to her much like he did on the couch at the office. Except when he sat down, there hips were already touching.

"Well, that I can understand." Danny said.

A theme song came on on the TV and Grace's eyes widened. She looked over at her dad he he looked at her.

"Come on, Danno!" Grace poked him. Grace started to sing along to the theme song.

Danny shook his head.

Steve reached around Lori to poke Danny. "Yeah. Come on, Danno." Steve smiled.

Danny sighed and started to sing along.

Steve still had his arm on the back of the couch. Lori looked up at him and smiled (half because of Danny's singing, and half because she liked to smile at him). He smiled back at her, and put the arm he had on the back of the couch around her shoulder. They were sitting so close together that Steve's hand was hanging by her stomach. Lori turned away from Steve, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Danny and Grace were watching the cartoon and didn't notice that Steve and Lori had fallen asleep. Danny looked over to check at them when the program ended. Danny grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Grace gave him an annoyed look, and Danny pointed at Steve and turned around to look at them. Grace smiled and turned back around to face Danny.

"They must be tired from the tickle war." Danny concluded.

Grace nodded her head.

"Ok, monkey. Go wait for Danno by Uncle Steve's door." Danny said.

"Ok, Danno." Grace said as she hopped off of the couch and did what her dad told her to do.

Grace left the room, and Danny pulled out his phone. He took another picture of Steve and Lori. He left note for Steve on the counter. He locked the door and left everything else like Steve would want it. Steve and Lori were left sleeping on the couch. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lori took in a deep breath and then let it out. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that it was dark. She was a little scared - even though she'd never admit it. She sat up - well, attempted to really - to look around to see were she was, but she couldn't. She realized thar something was holding her down. She felt the something steadily moving up and down and she heard quiet snoring - she realized that it wasn't something holding her down, it was a person. She started to freak out - but did a good job of covering it up - but then realized that it was Steve. She smiled as she remembered Danny, Gracie, Steve, and her tickle war. She remembered how she landed on top of Steve. She remembered that after the war, they hung out on the couch watching cartoons. She figured that her and Steve didn't stay around to long. Lori smiled and tried to get up from her potition - cuddled even closer to Steve than she remembered. She was basically on top of him - when he tightened his grip on her. He mumbled something in his sleep. Lori smiled. Lori tried again to get up - more gentally this time - when he again tightened his grip. "No." He mumbled and then made a pouty face. Lori couldn't help but smile - not to mention chuckle. She figured she would try one more time to get up - not because she wanted to, but because she wanted to see what he'd do. He not only tightened his grip, he also pulled her closer - if that was even possible - and she was now actually, fully, on top of him. "Don't leave me." He mumbled. She couldn't help it now. She smiled and layed her head down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled. Lori smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. He smiled bigger. So did she. She layed her head back down on Steve's chest and fell back asleep.

A while later, Steve was the one that woke up. He looked up and he saw Lori on top of him, asleep. He blinked a couple times and then looked up again. He tried to think back on what happened, but that was kinda hard to do with Lori on his chest. Just when he was thinking, Lori sturred in her sleep - well he thought she was asleep - and lifted her head off his chest.

"Hey." She said. "Your finally awake."

Steve chuckled. "What do you mean? You just woke up."

"Yeah, but I was awake earlier. You wouldn't let me get up, so I stayed here." Lori smiled down at him.

"Oh." Steve blushed.

"Did the SEAL Steve just blush?" Lori asked with a smile.

Steve decided not to respond to that. Instead, he asked her a question. "How come I wouldn't let you up? What'd I do?"

"Oh, you were dreaming about something. Everytime I stried to move, you held me tighter and mumbled something each time." Lori smiled. "It was cute."

"Oh man. What did I say?" Steve thought. "I hope I din't say anything stupid. I can't even remember the dream! I could've said anything."

"Cute, huh?" Steve played it cool with a smile - a cocky grin, to be more specific.

"Yeah, kinda." It was Lori's turn to blush. Which she did.

"So, you gonna get off me?" Steve smiled after a second or two.

"You gonna let me?" Lori smiled back.

"I don't know..." Steve played.

"Ok, fine. I guess I'm gonna have to make you." Lori smiled.

"Guess so." Steve smiled back.

Lori smiled and slowly rose he hands to his stomach - watching his face the whole time, searching for a reaction. She got a small one. He looked confused, worried, and happy all in the same time. Lori smiled and started to tickle him. Steve threw his head head back because of the laughter and started to fight her. Lori started to laugh at Steve's laughter - it was kinda cute anyway.

Steve threw Lori on the floor - gentaly of course. He landed on top off her, but lifted his wieght so he wouldn't hurt her. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"Ok." He chuckled. "That's enough for now."

"For now?" Lori questioned.

"Eh. It just sounded like it should be in the sentence."

"Sure."

Steve smiled as he got up off of Lori. Once he was up, he reached out his hand to help Lori up. She took it and helped Steve by pulling herself up. Lori let go of his hand and smiled. Steve smiled back and walked toward the kitchen. Lori smiled and followed him.

When the got to the kitchen, Steve saw something on the counter. Lori saw that he looked confused and decided to follow his gaze instead of ask questions. She saw that there was a piece of paper - a not, probably - left on Steve's counter. Lori wondered if WoFat snuck one of his minions in there, but thought unlikely of it. The better theory was that Dany or Gracie left it, or both. Or, maybe Steve left himself a shopping list or something and forgot about it. But by the look on his face, she doubted that theory just as much as the first one. She's have to wait until he opened it - and shared it with her.

Steve, Hey, man. If your wondering what happened to your place (how the lights got turned off, how the door got locked, etc.) it was me and Danny's little helper, Gracie. Enjoy your time with Lori. Don't get her killed, blown up, or shot. Please. -Danny.

Steve smiled and looked over at Lori. He noticed her looking at the letter - she wasn't looking at it really, She was trying to see over him to read it. On her tip toes, no less.

"You wanna read it?" He asked waving the letter around.

"Oh." Lori weant back to her original hight. "Yeah. If you want me to."

"Sure. Don't care." Steve answered.

"It's from Danny, right?" Lori smiled as she took the note from Steve.

"Correct." Steve smiled back. He moved over to the table and sat down. He looked up at Lori who just finished the letter.

"Don't get her killed, blown up, or shot?" Lori asked Steve as she set the letter on the table in front of Steve.

"Remember when you first got her?" Lori nodded. "Well, Danny was concerned that I'd get you killed." Steve finished.

"Ah. So, that's like a joke between you two now?" Lori asked with a smile.

"Well," Steve said in a higher piched voice. "You could say that." He said in his normal voice.

"Oh. I see." Lori walked over and playfully punched Steve on the arm. Steve smiled up at her and turned back to the letter.

"So," Steve starts, "wanna stay for breakfast?"

"Sure." Lori smiled. Steve smiled at her and got up from the table and went over to his refrigerator. He bent over and looked inside. Without another word to Lori, he reached in and grabbed a gallon of milk.

"Cereal?" He smiled.

"Works for me." Lori shrugged with a smile. Steve smiled ack and grabbed a box of cereal. He pointed Lori towards the bowls and spoons. Lori set the bowls and spoons on the table and Steve poured in the cereal and milk. Lori smiled at him and sat down and began to eat. Steve chuckled at joined her.

"What?" Lori asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nothing." Steve smiled and looked down at his cereal. Lori was thinking about sking him again, but figured it would be easier not to. Lori being one not to take the easy one out, decieded to ask a harder question.

"Were you serious about that whole 'family' thing?" Lori asked after she swallowed.

Steve looked at her - still shocked that she was still on tht subject. "Yeah. I told you that before." Steve answered - completly serious.

"Ok." Lori looked down at her half gone cereal doubtfully.

"Ok, Lori. Listen to me." Steve stopped waiting for Lori to meet his eyes. "You may think your not a part of this '5-0 Family', or that your not important to the team, but you are. We're glad to have you her. I'm glad to have you here. Even though it may not have seemed that way at first. You came at a bad time. The team was under a lot of pressure then, and still are now."

Lori smiled. "Yeah, I know. Thank you, Steve." She reached around the chair to hug Steve. "I'm glad I'm here too." 


End file.
